Zombietalia!
by Hokuto Uchiha
Summary: Written in honor of Halloween. Ludwig Beilschmidt, his family and friends, and others must battle zombies when their home in Hell's Kitchen is invaded by the living dead. Various anime and cartoon character appearances.
1. A Normal Day

**Chapter 1: A Normal Day**

It was just a regular day like any other. The sky was blue, with only a puffy white cloud or two. Birds chirped and flew around; squirrels ran around, digging and climbing up and down the trees in Hell's Kitchen park; dogs barked; cats meowed; and sirens sounded as police made their way to another crime scene.

* * *

><p>Seventeen-year-old Ludwig Beilschmidt and his best friends since infancy, Feliciano Vargas and Kiku Honda, sped through the streets of Hells Kitchen, angering and irritating people who were trying to get to their destinations.<p>

"Are we gonna make it, Kiku?" Ludwig said in a panicked voice.

"I don't know, Lui," Kiku replied, trying like hell to remain calm.

"The pizza's getting cold!" Feliciano cried.

"Almost there…WE'RE HERE, GUYS!" Ludwig exclaimed. He stopped the car that he and his friends were driving to their destination: the police station. "Come on, guys, I think we're on time for once." He and the others rushed into the station, carrying three boxes of large pizza pies, then placed them on the secretary's desk.

The secretary, a girl by the name of Serena, was chewing a piece of Bubble Yum and stared at the trio and the pizzas. "You're five minutes late."

"That can't be," Ludwig said in surprise. "We're right on time."

"Take a look at the clock, you dummies!" said Luna, Serena's cat. She gestured towards the analog clock on one of the walls with her paw. "You were supposed to be here at two o'clock. Now it's 2:05, and you just got here."

"You're late," said Serena. She blew a bubble, then kept chewing. "I'm not paying for these."

"What?" Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano exclaimed.

"Please, Miss, just pay us," said Kiku.

"We need the money!" Feliciano said, giving Serena the puppy eyes that usually won irate customers over. Not this time.

"Sorry, no," said Serena.

Ludwig sighed in disappointment. "Come on, guys. Let's go." He and his friends walked out of the station, leaving Serena with the pizzas. Then all three of them got in the car and headed back to the pizza place where they worked.

* * *

><p>"What's going on, you guys?" Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano's boss, Teuchi, asked. "This is the twentieth time this month. Now, you know I only kept you three on the job because of your situations, right? Like you, Lui." He looked right at the blond young man. "You have your little brother, Gilbert, to raise, correct? Along with going to school and helping your sister and cousin with the bills, and putting food on the table?"<p>

"Yeah," Ludwig replied.

"Same goes for Feliciano and Kiku," said Teuchi. "But, if this keeps happening, I don't know if I'll be able to keep you on any longer."

"Please, sir," Ludwig pleaded. "Please, don't fire us! We'll do better!"

"Okay, I'll give you one more chance," said Teuchi.

"Yes!" the trio said and smiled.

Teuchi then glared at the trio, which scared them. "Oh, and one more thing: Don't either one of you think about hitting on my daughter. Got it?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, s-s-s-s-sir," Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano said, shaking in their shoes.

* * *

><p>Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano headed to PS 51, the elementary school where their siblings, seven-year-old Gilbert, eight-year-old Savio, and ten-year-old Yong Soo, went to school. They waited while the children filed out of the building, ready to go home after a long day of school. Finally, Yong Soo came out first, followed by Savio, then by little Gilbert, who was trying to keep up. He had a black eye.<p>

"Guys, over here," Kiku called, motioning for the three boys to come to the car. The kids got in, and Kiku started the car and drove away from the school.

"Gilbo, what happened to your eye?" Ludwig asked.

"Anton Krum did it," Gilbert replied. "He beat me up and called me a freak 'cause of my hair and eyes. He said I was a demon. Then he took my lunch, so I had nothing to eat!"

"That's horrible!" Ludwig said. "I'm so sorry, little bro." He gave Gilbert a warm hug and let the boy use him as a pillow during the ride home.

"Am I a demon?" Gilbert asked.

"No, of course not," Ludwig replied. "You're not a demon. Anton Krum's just a little bastard, that's all."

"'kay," said Gilbert. He closed his eyes and fell asleep against his big brother.

Kiku stopped the car in front of the public housing building where he and his friends lived, then got out. Yong Soo, Feliciano, Savio, and Ludwig (who was carrying a still-sleeping Gilbert) got out as well, and they all went inside, making their way to their apartments.

"Well, see ya," Ludwig said. "I've gotta put Gilbo to bed."

"Ciao!" Feliciano said cheerily as he and Savio went into their home.

"Later," Kiku said and lead Yong Soo inside their apartment.

Ludwig sighed, shifted Gilbert to his other arm, and then opened the door to the apartment he and Gilbert shared with their cousin and sister. He stepped inside, expecting to find the apartment quiet and empty, as Liesel was still at work, and Roderich was supposed to be at some kind of music gig. But, instead, poor Lui was faced with…

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey, Lui," Ludwig's twenty-two-year-old cousin, Roderich, said. He was making out with a bunch of girls, including Lenalee Lee, Sakura Haruno, Haruhi Suzumiya, Mikuru Asahina, Nami, Nico Robin, Blair, and Alexis Rhodes, Elizabeta Hedervary (Roderich's fiancée), and a waitress named Yoko, who wore a headband with fox ears on it almost all the time. Lenalee, Haruhi, Mikuru, and Alexis were all eighteen, and went to Hetalia Academy with Ludwig; Nami, Robin, Sakura, and Blair were all nineteen and went to NYU with Liesel.<p>

"Uh…hey, Roddy," an embarrassed Ludwig replied, trying to cover Gilbert's ears due to some sexy music playing from Roderich's stereo. Ludwig face palmed when Gilbert stirred slightly and woke up. _'Oh mein Gott, he's awake,' _he thought.

"West, what's going on?" Gilbert asked. "Big bro? I can't see!"

"Trust me, Little Prussia, you don't wanna see what's going on," Ludwig said as he rushed to the room he shared with Gilbert and their sister, Liesel.

"Hey, Lui, you wanna join the party?" Roderich called.

"NEIN!" Ludwig called back. "I'm not an orgy guy, Roddy McPimp!" He gave Gilbert his teddy bear—which was named Prussia—then tucked the child in bed. "Stay here, and I'll call Lise and have her pick up some McDonald's, okay, Gilbo?"

"Okay," Gilbert said, perking up.

"My name's not Roddy McPimp, and you know it," Roderich said over the music as Elizabeta and Lenalee ran their hands through his hair. "My _official _name is Roderich 50 Cent Big Pimpin' Chopin Beethoven Edelstein!"

"That's a dumb name!" Ludwig said back when he exited his, Liesel, and Gilbert's room. Then he went to the kitchen, got out a small saucepan, and proceeded to warm some milk in order to make his baby brother hot chocolate. While the milk was warming up, he went to the kitchen phone and dialed the number to Liesel's cell.

"_Yello, Liesel speaking," _Liesel said. Ludwig could hear the clatter of dishes either being set down or picked up from a table in a restaurant.

"Hey, Lise, it's Lui," Ludwig said. "I picked Gilbo up from school. He got beat up by Anton Krum, so I'm making him some hot chocolate to make him feel better."

"_Aw, poor Gilbo," _Liesel said sympathetically. _"Yes, sir, I'm coming," _she then said to a customer who was calling her over.

"I was gonna ask you if you could pick up some McDonald's on the way home, after work," said Ludwig.

"_Sure," _said Liesel. _"Yes, I'll be right there," _she said. Then she spoke again to Ludwig. _"Listen, Lui, I've gotta go; some guy needs his food. Talk to you later. Bye." _Ludwig heard her hang up, then put the kitchen phone back on the hook. He walked back over to the stove again, watching over the milk until it was warm enough to be removed and poured into a mug for hot chocolate. He added Nesquik , stirred it in, then walked back to the room. "Here, Gilbo." He handed Gilbert the mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks!" said Gilbert. He happily took the mug and sipped the warm drink. "Lui, tell Roddykins to turn that stupid music down."

"Roddy, turn that down!" Ludwig yelled.

"No way!" said Roderich. He and his girls went back to their fun time.

* * *

><p>Later, nineteen-year-old Liesel Beilschmidt—who was in her first year at NYU—stepped inside the apartment after her waitressing shift, carrying four bags of McDonald's meals. One of them was a Happy Meal for Gilbert. "Hey, everyone, I'm back."<p>

"Lise, Big Sis!" Gilbert exclaimed, smiling. He ran to his big sister and jumped into her arms.

"Hey, Gilbo," said Liesel. She ruffled her youngest brother's hair, then set him down. "Look what I got." She gave Gilbert the Happy Meal, which the boy took with glee.

"Thank you!" Gilbert said. He took out a couple fries and bit into them.

"I heard that mean boy Anton Krum beat you up," said Liesel.

"Yeah," Gilbert said. He frowned at the mention of Anton. "He's mean. He called me a freak, just 'cause of my hair and eyes."

"That's not nice," said Liesel. Then she turned off Roderich's stereo and glared at her cousin and his women. "Alright, all you girls out! Except for Lizzie, she can stay. But the rest of you get out right now. Fun time with Roddykins is over."

"Aw, man!" Nami, Lenalee, Robin, Blair, Sakura, Yoko, Mikuru, Alexis, and Haruhi moaned and left, pouting as they did so. Liesel closed the door on them. "Roddy, here. I picked up some McDonald's for you."

"What about Lizzie?" asked Roderich.

"Don't worry, we'll share, Roddykins," Elizabeta said sweetly.

"Okay, Lizzie," said Roderich. He smiled and shared his Big Mac and fries with Elizabeta, letting her have the soda, since he didn't like soda anyway (what was _wrong_ with the guy?). Everyone else dug into their dinner, and Gilbert only stopped for a second to unwrap a toy he got with his meal.

* * *

><p>It had been a normal day like any other in Hell's Kitchen. Little did the Beilschmidt siblings, Roderich, Elizabeta, and their friends know that life for them was about to change soon.<p> 


	2. Drunk People? Very Unlikely

**Author's Note: **_Italics_=dream sequence. Poor Lui's gonna have a nightmare in the beginning of this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Drunk People? Very Unlikely<strong>

_The Beilschmidt family was sitting in their small living room of their apartment. They were watching reruns of "Seinfeld" on TV, and laughing at something Kramer did. It was just a regular family night for them, like any other night._

"_So, Lui, Lise, how was school?" Elise asked her two older children._

"_Great," said Liesel. "I made the volleyball team! Cool, huh?"_

"_That's wonderful," said Claus. "Lui, what about you?"_

"_Some people in class called me Mudgig," Ludwig mumbled, not really wanting to talk about his day._

"_What was that?" Liesel asked._

"_Didn't catch that, bro," Gilbert said. He was holding Prussia—his teddy bear—close, and he was in his footsy pajamas._

"_Some guys in class kept calling me Mudgig, okay?" an embarrassed Ludwig said. "And then they called me ButPickBut, and LuLu, which I hate."_

"_Why would they call you ButPickBut?" asked Claus._

"_I dunno," Ludwig said. "I'm hungry. When's the pizza getting here?"_

"_Yeah, I'm hungry, too," said Gilbert. "Oh, guess what? I get to take Snowball the hamster home this weekend! Mr. Grimmer said I could."_

"_Aw, that's great, Gilbo," Elise said. She picked Gilbert up and sat him on her lap._

_Just then, the Beilschmidts heard three loud knocks at the door. Elise set Gilbert down on the couch next to her._

"_That must be the pizza," Elise said._

"_I'll be right back," said Claus. He got money out for the pizza guy and opened the door. Instead he found himself face-to-face with none other than Sosuke Aizen, one of the crime leaders in Hell's Kitchen. "Aizen. What do you want?" He backed away from the door, and Aizen let himself in without even asking._

"_The money you and your wifey owe me," Aizen said in a scary voice._

"_Dad, what's going on?" Ludwig asked, running up to his father._

"_Claus? What's wrong?" asked Elise. She came up to her husband, but stopped and gasped when she saw who Claus was talking to. "Aizen! What do you want?"_

"_Give me the money!" Aizen shouted at the frightened couple. "Pay what you owe, right now!"_

"_W-We d-d-don't have your money!" said Claus. He stepped in front of his kids to shield them._

"_Dad, who is this guy?" Ludwig asked._

"_Lui, you and Lise take Gilbo and go to your room," Claus said urgently._

"_But—" Ludwig began, but got cut off._

"_Now, Ludwig!" Claus said. "Do as I say and go to your room! You'll only get in the way!"_

_But Ludwig didn't listen. Instead, he got an impulse and charged at Aizen, knocking the man down, because he saw that the man had taken out a long sword. Then he started punching Aizen in the face. "Get out of here! Mom, Dad, get away!"_

_Claus wrestled his eldest son off Aizen and pushed him away. "Lui, take your brother and sister, and get out of here! Now, son!"_

"_Mom—" Ludwig said to his mother, looking at her with pleading eyes._

"_Do as your father says," Elise said as she picked up Ludwig's baseball bat, ready to help her husband in defending their home and their kids._

_Aizen stood up slowly, wiping blood away from his nose; Lui had hit him really hard. "That wasn't very nice, brat." He advanced towards the three siblings, ready to take Lui down for punching him, then grabbed the young man by his hair._

"_Let go, you son of a bitch!" Ludwig yelled. He tried getting out of Aizen's grip, but couldn't, because the guy had a very strong hold on him. "Let go!"_

"_Let my brother go!" Liesel said and hit Aizen with the mini lamp within her reach, making him let go of her brother. Then she pulled Ludwig toward her. "Lui, come on! We have to go." She picked Gilbert up, and together, the three siblings hid in the closet of their room, hearing Aizen shouting at them to "Get back here, now!"._

* * *

><p><em>Once they were in the room, Liesel slammed the door shut and herded her brothers inside the closet before getting in herself.<em>

"_Let me out!" Ludwig said to his sister. "Mom and Dad need me!"_

"_Ludwig Diedrich Beilschmidt, stay put!" Liesel said a little too harshly, not meaning to sound that way at all. Her tone softened. "Listen…I wanna help Mom and Dad, too, but…Dad's right. We'll only get in the way."_

"_I'm scared," Gilbert said, his voice breaking as he hugged Prussia with all his strength._

_The siblings heard what went on in the living room while they hid in the closet._

* * *

><p>"<em>You leave my kids alone!" Claus yelled. He pulled Aizen away from his children's bedroom door and pushed him back into the living room. "Now, I'm sorry, but we don't have your fucking money!"<em>

"_I gave you money so you could take your demon kid to the doctor," Aizen said coldly. "All because that brat had the fucking flu. Now, you couldn't have spent one thousand dollars in one week, right? Where is the money? It's time for you to pay me back!" He struck Claus with his sword._

_Claus screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, holding his now bleeding arm._

"_Claus!" Elise exclaimed. She bent down and applied pressure to her husband's wound, trying to stop the bleeding as she shook like a leaf. "Oh my God!"_

_Claus looked up at Aizen, glaring at the sword-wielding man. "W-We…put the rest of that money…into a college fund…for our kids." He was getting weak and dizzy from losing a lot of blood._

_Aizen spat on the floor near Claus. "You put the money away for your brats? Puh."_

"_Just give us a little more time, and we'll have your money back!" Elise pleaded desperately. "Please!"_

"_I'm afraid that's not gonna work," said Aizen. He grinned as he lifted the sword into the air, above Claus and Elise. "You had your chance, and you blew it." Without another word he lowered his sword, bringing in closer and closer to the vulnerable couple._

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't take this anymore!" Ludwig shouted. He got up and stormed out of the closet.<em>

"_Lui, no, come back here!" Liesel said frantically. She would've run out after him, but she needed to stay in the closet with Gilbert._

* * *

><p><em>Ludwig ran out of his room in time to see Aizen hacking away at his parents, splattering their blood around the room. He watched with horror as Aizen was finished murdering Claus and Elise, then wiped their blood on his Soul Reaper outfit as if he had just killed a cockroach.<em>

_Ludwig tried to move, but his legs wouldn't give. He was stuck! "Mom…Dad…"_

_Aizen walked out the door, leaving the bloody corpses of Claus and Elise on the floor, in the middle of the living room. Ludwig again tried backing away, but was still rooted to the same spot. His parents turned their blood-soaked faces towards him and glared._

"_Why?" Claus asked coldly._

"_Why didn't you help us, Lui?" Elise asked._

_Ludwig screamed and fell to the floor on his knees…_

* * *

><p>...Ludwig woke up screaming for his mom and dad, then found himself in his room in Roderich's apartment. This dream always had a way of creeping into his mind at random times, so he never knew what was coming. The events in the dream were indeed real; that had happened one year earlier, when Ludwig had been sixteen, Liesel was eighteen and was in her senior year of high school, and Gilbert was only six. After their parents were killed, the Beilschmidt siblings went to live with Roderich. Roderich and Liesel had had no problem getting custody of Ludwig and Gilbert, because they were family, and they were lucky to get a family court judge who was big on family…VERY, VERY big on family.<p>

"Big brother?" Gilbert asked. "You were having that dream again, weren't you? The one about Mommy and Daddy, and the bad man."

"Yeah," Ludwig said quietly. He really didn't want to talk about it. He slowly got out of bed and saw that Gilbert was ready for school, his Pikachu backpack on his back. "What time is it?"

"It's 8:30," Gilbert replied.

"Oh, that's alrigh—8:30?" Ludwig exclaimed. He was freaking out! "_Scheiße! _Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought you'd already be up," said Gilbert. "Lise left at 7:45, and Feli, Kiku, Savino, and Yong Soo got here at 8:00. They've been waiting here for half an hour. And I hafta get to school by 9:00."

"Oh, man, I'm gonna be late!" Ludwig said worriedly. He pushed Gilbert out of the bedroom, then got dressed in a flash, remembering to brush his hair in that same dumb hairstyle that made him curse in German at girls he liked. Finally, he was ready and came out of the room, dressed in his usual camouflage jeans, black T-shirt, and dark green jacket, since the weather was cool out. "Okay, everyone. Ready? Gilbo, did you eat?"

"Yeah," Gilbert said. "Feli made breakfast, and no, he didn't mess up your counter—WHAT ARE YA DOING?"

"I'm cleaning the counter," Ludwig said. He wiped the counter and everything else down until he was satisfied with the result.

"Are ya done yet?" Gilbert asked impatiently.

"Yeah, come on," Ludwig replied. Everyone got in Kiku's car and drove to PS 51, dropping off Yong Soo, Savio, and Gilbert. The trio then made their way to Hetalia Academy (where classes didn't begin until 9:00), not caring if they were going past the speed limit. Ludwig looked out the window for a moment, thinking about that dream he had, about his mother and father. Then he saw a guy staggering around as the car passed by another street. Ludwig just shrugged it off. _'Probably just some drunk,' _he thought. _'Poor guy probably has a hangover.'_ He shook his head at the guy.

* * *

><p>Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano arrived at Hetalia Academy. Kiku parked the car, and the three pals got out and sprinted to their first class of the day: Creative Writing, consisting of students from both grades 11 and 12. They barely made it on time and sat down just as the teacher was still on the "A" surnames.<p>

Haruhi Suzumiya was wearing her hair in an unusual style, as usual. She looked over at the trio and snickered, poking another classmate, nineteen-year-old Alfred F. Jones (Liesel's boyfriend), in the ribs.

"What, Haruhi?" Alfred whispered in annoyance; he was trying to talk to Kamina, one of his BFFs. He saw Haruhi pointing to Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano and started laughing. "What happened to you guys, huh?"

"Overslept," Kiku replied.

"Uh-huh," Alfred said. "Right." He knew full well that Kiku was really watching anime until 2:00 in the morning.

* * *

><p>The Axis (what Lui, Kiku, and Feli called themselves for some reason) went through their classes of the day, then headed out to PS 51 to pick up their little brothers.<p>

"Hey, there's that guy again!" Ludwig said as they passed the street the staggering guy was on. "And there's more of them!"

"Huh?" Feliciano and Kiku said and looked out the window. They saw a bunch of people staggering.

"Everybody must be drunk," said Feliciano.

"_Hai," _Kiku agreed. "That's how Alfred's brother Arthur gets when he's drunk."

"Let's just go," Ludwig said, and Kiku quickly drove off until they reached the elementary school. There, they saw more people staggering around. "People at the school are drunk, too? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Yong Soo, Savino, Gilbo, get in," Feliciano called to the three boys who looked scared of the staggering teachers, parents, kids, and other school faculty. Other children looked frightened, too, as their parents ushered them away as fast as they could.

Yong Soo, Savio, and Gilbert hopped into the car, and Kiku quickly drove back to the apartment building. Everyone got out and went inside.

* * *

><p>"That was scary, Lui!" a crying Feliciano said and jumped on the blond. Awkward.<p>

"There, there," Ludwig said in the same tone he used when Gilbert got upset. "Uh, guys, I've got the place to myself for a few hours. Wanna come in? We can play Wii baseball."

"Sure!" Feliciano and Kiku—especially Kiku, because he loved his video games—said enthusiastically. The Axis, plus Yong Soo, Savio, and Gilbert, went inside. Feliciano texted his and Savio's big brother, Lovino, telling him that he was going to be at Ludwig's place for a few hours, until Roderich and Liesel came home.

"Geez, is today 'Let's Get Drunk Day' or something?" Ludwig asked Kiku and Feliciano. The other two just shrugged, and the three pals got back to their game, while Yong Soo, Savio, and Gilbert watched cartoons.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Scheiße! - _Shit (German)

_Hai- _Yes (Japanese)

P.S.: Alfred is nineteen and in his senior year of high school because he got held back a year. He did poorly on exams and stuff, so he couldn't graduate with Liesel or the rest of the class, and now he has to repeat the 12th grade.

P.P.S.: The reason Gilbert, Savio, and Yong Soo don't go to Hetalia Academy is because, in this story, Hetalia Academy is for middle and high school students.


	3. Not Drunks, But ZOMBIES!

**Chapter 3: Not Drunks, But ZOMBIES!**

The next morning, the sibs got up to start their usual daily routines. Ludwig turned on the TV in the living room. Before he could make his way to the nearby kitchen, he heard the most disturbing thing on the news.

"_This is Kyle __B__roflovski from CNN with your morning news at 7:45," _a reporter announced. _"Our top story today, the President is going to be speaking at Grinnell CollWait, another story just came in!" _The reporter threw the story about the President aside and concentrated on the present story at hand. _"Police have reported sightings of people acting strangely. Eyewitness reports claim that they are the walking dead. We __n__ow have live footage from the streets of Hells Kitchen, New York. Live from Hells Kitchen Park is reporter Kenny McCormick. Kenny?"_

The program switched from the announcer in the station to a man with blond hair who was standing in Hells Kitchen Park. The guy was Kenny McCormick.

"_Th__an__ks, Kyle," _Kenny replied. _"I'm standing here in Hells Kitchen Park, where there have been numerous attacks, a__n__d I'll tell you, I'm a little weary of __b__ei__n__g out here right __n__ow."_

"_I don't blame you, Kenny," _said Kyle.

Liesel walked into the living room and saw the report. "The walking dead?"

All of a sudden, Kenny started screaming as zombies went after him. _"Kyle, the zombies are attacking! I'm outta here!" _Before Kenny could get away, however, a bunch of zombies grabbed and ate him.

"_Kenny? What happened?" _Kyle asked. No response. _"Kenny?"_

"_Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" _the cameraman, Stan Marsh, exclaimed.

"_You bastards!" _Kyle shouted.

Liesel and Ludwig could only watch in stunned silence as Kyle hysterically signed off.

"My God," Liesel said. She turned to look at her younger brother. "Did you just see that?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Ludwig said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Liesel said. She rushed to the kitchen sink and stood hunched over it, ready to puke her guts out over what she had just witnessed.

"This is a joke, right?" Ludwig asked no one in particular, laughing uneasily. "Th-this can't really be happening, right?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure what to think," Liesel answered. She turned on the faucet and watched as her puke went down the drain. Then she splashed water on her face and dried herself off with one of the long sleeves of her shirt.

Gilbert came in from playing outside with Savio and Yong Soo. He approached his big brother and sister and pointed to the kitchen window, from which they could see a playground. "There's some drunk weirdo on the playground. He tried to bite a bunch of kids, but we all ran away from him."

"What?" Liesel and Ludwig asked.

"I just said there's a drunk weirdo on the playground who tried to bite a bunch of kids," Gilbert repeated. "But no one got bit. He's still out there."

"I'm checking it out," said Ludwig. He stormed out the apartment door, armed only with a cell phone, which he took in case he had to call the police.

"I better go make sure he's okay," Liesel said with a roll of her eyes. Sometimes she thought Ludwig could be a bit thick. Unlike LuLu, however, Liesel remembered to grab a blunt object (Ludwig's baseball bat) just in case she had to fight off this drunk weirdo Gilbert described.

* * *

><p>When Liesel and Ludwig got outside, they saw a man that they didn't recognize staggering from the playground and into the parking lot.<p>

Ludwig walked towards the guy and started yelling at him. "Hey! What's the big idea, trying to bite little kids? What's your problem? Huh?"

The man looked at Lui, and the two Beilschmidts could see his face. There was indeed something wrong with him, but they didn't know what just yet.

"Oh my God," Liesel said quietly to her brother. "What's wrong with him?"

"I dunno," Ludwig responded. "How much do you think he had to drink?"

Liesel couldn't believe Ludwig could be so dense. "What the heck? You think this guy's intoxicated? You know, I've seen guys I know get drunk, and they don't act like that! Arthur Kirkland, for example, LuLu. He doesn't have that spooky, dead look on his face when he drinks."

"So, what's your point?" Ludwig asked stupidly.

Liesel struck her forehead in utter frustration. "I just made it, dummy! This guy's not _drunk_; he's _dead_! That zombie report was true!" Then she noticed the guy was advancing on them. "And he's coming closer! Shit, shit, shit!" She raised the bat she had in her hands, ready to take the zombie down.

Ludwig just showed the zombie his cell. "Stay back, or I'll call the cops!"

"What are the cops gonna do?" Liesel exclaimed as she gripped the bat tighter. "They can't arrest a fucking zombie, you idiot!" She then charged at the zombie and hit him hard on the head with the bat. The zombie's brains splattered in the parking lot; some of them made an ink blot-like shape on the front of Regina Mills' car.

Regina's son, Henrywho was carrying a ridiculously big book of fairy tales titled _The Ridiculously Big Book of Fairy Tales_ (how the heck could he carry that big thing?)came up to Liesel and Ludwig. He saw the brain splatter pattern on his mom's car and looked from it to the siblings, then back to the ink blot shape. "You know, guys, my mom's not gonna be happy about this when she sees what you did to her car."

"Like we give a fuck?" Ludwig exploded in the child's face. "Your mom's a fucking bitch! Get the fuck back inside, you little shit!"

"Oooooohhhhhh, you said bad wooooorrrrrrds," Henry said in a tattletale voice. "I'm gonna tell my fairy tale friends on you." He ran inside his dwelling and slammed the door.

Once Henry was out of earshot, Liesel spoke to Ludwig. "Uh, does he actually think they're real?"

"I don't ask those kinds of questions, but Little Prussia mentioned it," Ludwig answered back.

"That kid needs some therapy big time," Liesel remarked.

Just then, the siblings saw two more zombies, one of whom was this man everyone referred to as Mr. Gold. Nobody, especially the Beilschmidt siblings, liked Mr. Gold in view of the fact that one year ago, he had sold Claus and Elise a car for just one dollar. Turned out Mr. and Mrs. Beilschmidt got ripped off, because the car had a plastic toy engine and a cardboard cutout steering wheel. He did the same thing to other people in the complex.

"We'd better go inside," Ludwig informed his sister, who willingly agreed with him. They both hurried back into their apartment and quickly closed the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Roderich asked drowsily.

"Yeah, what's going on?" asked an equally sleepy Elizabeta.

"Lise, West, why are Roddy and Lizzie in their underwear?" Gilbert asked, pointing at the couple.

"There are zombies outside" Ludwig started, but then noticed his cousin and Elizabeta as soon as Gilbert pointed them out. "Roderich Edelstein, you and your girlfriend better make yourselves decent, for God's sake!" Liesel covered Gilbert's eyes while glaring at the underwear duo.

Instead of doing what Ludwig told them to do, Roderich and Elizabeta just stared at him and Liesel, alarmed at what they just heard.

"Did you just say…?" Roderich inquired, but couldn't bring himself to say the "Z" word.

"…zombies?" Elizabeta concluded for him.

"Yes, zombies," Liesel replied. Her hands were still over Gilbert's eyes. "Now, please, get dressed!"

"Fine," Roderich whined childishly. He went back to his room in a huff, Elizabeta trailing behind. A little later, the both of them came back out, this time fully dressed.

"Thank you!" Liesel and Ludwig said in unison. Liesel released Gilbert's eyes from the shield of her hands.

"Why did ya cover my eyes?" Gilbert asked, looking at Liesel.

"'cause Roddy and Lizzie were in their underwear," Liesel explained to her youngest brother.

Some time later, the Beilschmidt siblings plus Roderich and Elizabeta tried calling their friends and loved ones. Liesel called Alfred, but, unfortunately, got his home voicemail.

"_Hello, you've reached the Jones residence," _the machine, which had Alfred's father, Henry "Mutt" Jones', voice as the recording. _"We can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number and a short message, we'll get back to you as soon as possible…unless you're a Neo-Nazi, that is. In that case, you can just hang up right now, 'cause we're not gonna call you back."_

After hearing the beep on the machine, Liesel left her message. "Al, it's Lise. There are zombies at my place. When you get this, please call back so I know they didn't get you! I love you." With that, she hung up, still wrought with worry over what could have happened to Alfred.

"Don't worry, Sis, Al's fine," Gilbert said with a smile. "I know he is."

"Thanks, Gilbo," Liesel said, managing a smile.

* * *

><p>While Roderich tried reaching his nine other girlfriends, Ludwig called his girlfriend, Krysia Lukasiewicz, on his cell. He figured she'd be safe due to being at a family reunion in Warsaw, but he had to make sure.<p>

"_Hey, Lui!" _Krysia said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Krys," said Ludwig. "Um, I don't want to worry you, but there are zombies here in New York. Are there any in Poland?"

"_Oddly enough, no, inasmuch as there are no such things as zombies," _Krysia replied. Then she laughed a little. _"Did you go to Philadelphia and have a drink at Paddy's Pub again?"_

"No," an embarrassed Ludwig said. "When have I ever done that?"

"_Like, about ten times, I think," _Feliks said, laughing hysterically. Obviously, he had swiped Krysia's phone.

"FELIKS!" Ludwig shouted. "GIVE KRYS BACK HER PHONE NOW! I WAS TALKING TO _HER_, NOT _YOU_, YOU GIRLY BOY!"

"_Like, okay, okay, okay, sheesh," _Feliks said. Ludwig could hear him giving the phone back to Krysia.

"_Sorry about him," _Krysia said apologetically.

"That's alright," said Ludwig., "I'm glad that you're safe, though. That's good to hear."

"_Yeah," _said Krysia. _"Now, are you really sure that there are zombies in New York? Seriously?"_

"Yes, I'm serious!" Ludwig said in an urgent voice. "There were about two or three in the complex, and one almost bit my brother and his friends at the playground this morning."

"_Oh my God," _a shocked Krysia said.

"And do you know what else?" Ludwig asked.

"_What?" _Krysia asked.

"You know that scammer guy, Mr. Gold?" Ludwig asked. "Well, he's one of those zombies."

"_Good," _Krysia responded. _"I hated that guy. Uh, my family has the news on right now, and…well, you were right. I still can't believe it. New York, overrun by zombies."_

"Yeah, _everyone _hated him," Ludwig said. "Still, I'm glad you're safe. Listen, you and your family may want to stay in Warsaw a little longer, because I don't want these things getting any of you. Okay?"

"_But, Lui, we're coming back next week, and" _Krysia was about to say until she got cut off by Ludwig.

"Listen, Krys," Ludwig said promptly. "Stay where you are, and don't come back to the States until I call and say it's okay to come back. I don't want you, your parents, or your sibs getting killed by these things! It's too dangerous to be in America right now. Just stay put!"

Ludwig heard Krysia sigh, then heard her speak.

"_Okay, Lui," _Krysia said. _"We won't leave until it's okay to come back. But please, promise me that you'll stay safe."_

"I promise," Ludwig replied. "Love you."

"_Love you, too," _Krysia said. Ludwig heard the click of her phone as she hung up before flipping his own phone shut.

"What do we do now?" Gilbert asked as he huddled between his brother and sister, hugging his teddy bear close.

"I don't know," Ludwig replied. "But don't worry, Little Prussia, Big Bro and Big Sis will think of something."

"Yeah," said Liesel. "For right now, though, I think we're safe from those things."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>For those who don't know, Regina, Henry, and Mr. Gold are from the show _Once Upon a Time_. And Krysia is an OC of mine.


	4. We've Gotta Go, Guys!

**Chapter 4: We've Gotta Go, Guys!**

Roderich, Elizabeta, Liesel, Ludwig, and Gilbert all sat down and talked about what to do about the situation…or where to go so the zombies would not get to them.

"Okay, everyone, we're safe for now, but we should probably make a plan for later," Liesel informed everyone else. "More will most likely come."

"She's right," Ludwig agreed. "We're sitting ducks in here."

"Name one way we're sitting ducks in here," Roderich snapped irritable.

"For starters, we're in an apartment without a fire escape," Ludwig replied. "Second, what if we run out of food, or have a medical emergency other than a headache or a cut? Then what do we do?" He then glared at his cousin. "And don't snap at _us _just because you and Lizzie shouldn't be walking around in your underwear when there's a small child in the house!"

"Sorry," Roderich mumbled sheepishly. "Anyway, what makes you think more will come?"

"I've seen horror movies with Al," Liesel explained. "They swarm on living flesh like the locuts on the Egyptians' crops in Exodus!"

Elizabeta looked out the window of the living room. "Um, how many zombies did you guys see out there?"

Ludwig thought for a bit. "About three or four. Why?"

Elizabeta turned to look at the others while pointing outside. "Well, there's, uh…a bunch more now!"

Roderich, Liesel, Ludwig, and Gilbert all went to the window and looked outside. They gasped when they saw a bigger crowd of the walking dead.

Gilbert's eyes teared up with fright as he looked at his brother, sister, and cousin. "Wh-what're we gonna do, guys?" He sniffled and buried his face in Prussia, sitting back down on the couch. "I'm scared. Make 'em go away!"

"It's going to be okay, Little Prussia, don't worry," Liesel and Ludwig both said soothingly. They sat down on either side of their little brother and put their arms around him.

"I'm with Gilbo," Roderich said. "What do we do now?"

"First, we need to make a plan," said Elizabeta. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah," Ludwig replied instantly. "First, we go to Feli and Kiki's apartments, and—" He heard the phone ring and got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Don't call me Kiki!" _Kiku yelled on the other line. Then he hung up, leaving a confused Ludwig to hang up his phone, sit back down, and continue making a plan.

"How did he know?" Ludwig asked himself. Then he cleared his throat and continued with his plan. "Anyway, we go to Feli and Kiku's places. Then we get them and their families. Next, we go outside and fight our way to the car, get in, and drive to MacLaren's Pub, have some drinks, and wait for all this to blow over."

"Are you nuts?" Liesel asked, now rubbing a still scared Gilbert's back. "That place is in a basement; we'll be sitting ducks down there."

"Okay, scratch that," said Ludwig. "New plan: Get friends, get car, drive to the mall, relax, and wait for all this to blow over."

Liesel shrugged, stood up, and picked Gilbert up. "That's actually the best plan. Everyone, pack some provisions and let's get out of here." She and Gilbert went to their room to pack. Ludwig followed them, and Roderich and Elizabeta went to their room to do the same.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, everybody was just about finished packing. Ludwig was just finishing up with his bag. Just as he was about to zip the bag shut, he felt under his mattress and pulled out some porn.<p>

Liesel saw this and, after hastily sending Gilbert to the kitchen to help Elizabeta pack food and necessary flatware and utensils, rolled her eyes. Then she looked reproachfully at Ludwig. "Do you _have _to pack your porn? For Christ's sake, we're bringing a seven-year-old along for the ride!"

Ludwig looked at his sister. "Oh, come on, Lise! Krysia's in Warsaw right now, so I'm lonely. This is all I've got! Don't tell me _you _don't have some secret stash you reach into when Alfred goes on archaeological digs with his dad."

"For the love of God," Liesel muttered. Fixing her gaze on her brother, she said, "No, I don't. You're not bringing that stuff with Little Prussia around. Also, if Feli and Kiku come along, _definitely _don't bring those things, because Feli won't like it. And, FYI, you were the one who told Krysia to stay in Warsaw until this whole zombie thing is done, remember?"

Ludwig pouted, but complied and put his stash back under his mattress. "Fine. I won't bring them." He finally zipped his bag shut and followed Liesel into the living room, where they met up with Roderich, Elizabeta, and Gilbert.

"Everybody have everything we need?" Liesel asked.

"Yup," Gilbert answered.

"Good," said Ludwig. "Now, let's get going." He led his cousin and siblings, and Elizabeta, out of the apartment. They then went to Feliciano and Kiku's places next door and rapidly banged on the doors.

Feliciano and Kiku each opened their doors.

"_Ciao_, guys!" Feliciano greeted the Beilschmidt party cheerfully. "What's up?"

"_Hai," _Kiku agreed, looking puzzled at Ludwig and his family standing in the hall, wearing backpacks and frightened expressions. "What's going on?"

"Feli, Kiku, you know those drunks we saw on the way back from picking Yong Soo, Savio, and Gilbert up from school?" Ludwig told his friends in an urgent manner. "Well, they're actually zombies."

"We know," Feliciano replied in an oddly serious tone. He, Lovino, and Savio had provisions packed as well.

"Yeah," said Kiku. "We saw the news, and got ready to evacuate." He and his siblings had done the same as Lui, Feli, and their families.

"Well, since, we're all ready, we should travel together," said Ludwig. "Now, come on, let's go!" He, his family, Feliciano, Kiku, and their sibs all ran down the hall. Liesel once again carried Gilbert, and Lovino carried Savio. Yao pulled Yong Soo by the sand so he would not fall behind.

* * *

><p>They had to carefully inch their way outside, so as not to get swarmed by zombies, but with no luck. As it happened, Ludwig had to take out his baseball bat; Elizabeta her frying pan; and Yao his wok. Kiku had a katana with him, which he used on the living dead. Lui, Lizzie, and Yao each bashed in several skulls with their weapons, creating a path to a car: a huge van.<p>

"Well, it's not out car, Lui, but it'll have to do," Liesel observed, clinging tightly to little Gilbert.

"Right, let's just get in and _go_!" Ludwig urged. Everybody piled into the van and frantically slammed the doors just as the zombies went after them. Ludwig shook as he found the keys and put them in the ignition. The car started, and Ludwig quickly backed out of the parking lot, running over several more zombies, one of which used to be Regina Mills.

"They're not alive, they're not alive anymore, they're not people anymore…" Ludwig kept on telling himself over and over, breathing hard and thinking about what he just did. "Krysia…please, please don't hate me…" He continued driving and just stared unblinking at the road ahead.

After a few moments of silence, Gilbert spoke. "West, where are we going now?" He looked at his big brother for an answer.

"The mall, Little Prussia," Ludwig said after a minute. "We'll be safe there, I promise you. Big Brother won't let anything hurt you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>For those who don't know, MacLaren's Pub is from _How I Met Your Mother_.

_Ciao- _Hello/Hi (Italian)

_Hai- _Yes/Yeah (Japanese)


	5. Four New Faces

**Chapter 5: Four New Faces**

The Beilschmidts and their friends were still on the road, on the way to the mall. Ludwig was jolted out of remorse for what he had done by none other than his brother's voice.

"Are we there yet?" Gilbert demanded impatiently.

"_Nein," _Ludwig replied numbly.

Liesel, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, fidgeted nervously while holding her cell to her ear. She looked out the window at the empty road while listening to Alfred's cheerful voice on his voicemail.

"_Yello, you've reached The Hero!" _Alfred's voice exclaimed. _"I can't come to the phone right now, but if ya leave your name, digits, and a message, I'll get back to ya ASAP. Hero out!" _The signal to leave a message beeped.

Liesel breathed shakily, and then left a message for Alfred. "A-Al…it's Lise. My family and I got out of our place safely. We…We're headed to the mall now, so we can w-wait this out. I need to know if you're okay. Hopefully we'll see you there." She gulped and wiped at her misting eyes before finishing. "I love you." She then hung up and put her phone away, trying like heck to regain her composure.

Ludwig looked over to his sister and felt terrible seeing her upset. He reached over and put a hand on her shaking shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Lise. Don't worry; Alfred's fine, I know it. You'll see. We both know the guy. He's a survivor." He smiled as he tried cheering Liesel up. "You know, I bet Al's hiding somewhere, having a cheeseburger, fries, and a Coke, annoying his brothers by talking with his mouth full and slurping loudly." Ludwig chuckled and went back to concentrating on the road ahead.

Liesel managed a small smile and couldn't help but laugh lightly about her boyfriend's eating habits. "You're right, Lui. Thank you."

"I really hope Triela's alright!" Feliciano said hysterically, referring to his girlfriend, Triela Prochainezo. He had just gotten off his own cell and put it back in his pocket. "She hasn't answered her phone! What if the zombies got her?!"

"Calm down, Feli," Kiku pleaded, trying to assure the Italian-American teen that everything would be okay. "Please, calm down. The kids are scared."

"_Si_, I'm sure Triela's alive," Loving chimed in, also attempting to comfort his little brother. "She knows how to use a gun, and she's like Alfred: a survivor."

"Yeah," Savio agreed cheerily. "Triela's tough."

"Hey, Mudgig, when are we gonna get to the mall?" Yong Soo blurted out.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Ludwig replied irritably. He glared at the Asian-American ten-year-old via rearview mirror. "And, for the billionth time, my name's _Ludwig_, not _Mudgig_!"

"Whatever," Yong Soo said back.

"Guys, shut up!" Kiku's older brother, twenty-one-year-old Yao, shouted. "Stop fighting each other, aru!"

"Yeah!" twenty-year-old Chi, Kiku's older sister, agreed. "We have more important matters at hand right now, like, say, _staying alive until this is over_! Now, Lui, Yong Soo, stop arguing, okay? You're scaring Savino and Little Prussia." She put her arms around a crying Savio and Gilbert, to try to comfort them. "Shhh, it's okay, kids, it's okay. Lui and Yong Soo are sorry."

Ludwig and Yong Soo both hung their heads in shame and said, "I'm sorry." Yao and Chi nodded in approval of the apology. Savio and Gilbert eventually stopped crying.

* * *

><p>Three hours after they left their home, the guys were still on the way to their destination. To their surprise, they happened to come upon a trio of teenagers: a sixteen-year-old Puerto Rican girl named Liz Ricarro; a fifteen-year-old boy named Takashi Jin; and a fourteen-year-old Irish girl named Amy Stapleton, and her cat, Luca. The Beilschmidts and friends stopped, and Yao, Kiku, Ludwig, and Elizabeta got out. They closed the van doors in order to protect the others. Once they saw that Liz, Takashi, and Amy were attempting to fend off a horde of zombies, Yao, Kiku, Lui, and Lizzie got out their respective weapons and rushed to help the trio.<p>

Ludwig, Elizabeta, Yao, Kiku, Liz, Takashi, and Amy gave it their all as they bashed and shot their way through the zombies, with some success. All seven of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, thanks for helping us, guys," Takashi said gratefully to the quartet.

"Yeah, we thought we were done for," Liz agreed and wiped her brow. "Hey, um, do you guys have a car or something? We really need to get out of here."

"Ja," Ludwig replied as he wiped zombie brain bits off with his bat. He put it over his shoulder, turned to go back to the van, and motioned for the three teens to follow him and his friends. "This way. Follow us." Liz, Takashi, and Amy—who was carrying Luca, whose fur was blotched with zombie blood—made to follow Ludwig to the vehicle, when they heard Kiku scream. The six young people stopped, turned, and were horrified at what they saw.

"Kiku, no!" Yao screamed when he saw a zombie grabbing a hold of his little brother. He got his wok ready.

"Get off me!" Kiku screeched. "Help me, I don't wanna die!" He struggled to get out of the zombie's iron grip. "Yao, Lui, help!" Tears started leaking out of his eyes as he saw other zombies coming for him.

"Don't worry, Kiku, we're—" Ludwig began to assure his friend, then froze in shock and dropped his bat. He saw that the zombie holding Kiku was none other than Sosuke Aizen, the man who murdered his parents a year ago.

"Lui, what's going on with you, aru?!" Yao exclaimed.

"It's…A-Aizen…" Ludwig stammered, feeling helpless, his teeth chattering. Yao couldn't get through to him. "He k-killed Mom and Dad…Now I'm gonna lose my best friend…"

"Screw this, I'll go in myself, aru," Yao said angrily. He got ready to attack Aizen and the rest of the crowd. "Hold on, Kiku, Big Brother's coming, aru!" he tried assuring Kiku. He started charging when he heard Amy calling to him.

"Get down!" Amy shouted as she pulled a grenade out of her bag. Yao ducked, and Amy pulled the pin out of the grenade and hurled it at the zombies, blowing all of them up. Kiku, who was unscathed physically, shakily got up and ran toward his brother and friends.

"Kiku, you're safe aru," Yao said in relief as he hugged his brother.

"Come on, let's go!" Amy shouted. She picked Luca up an, under Elizabeta's leadership, got o the van. Elizabeta got in the driver's seat, while a still shocked Ludwig, Yao, and Kiku got in the back. Liesel and Roderich switched seats, and Liz, Takashi, Amy, and Luca got in the back as well. "Go, drive, now!" Elizabeta started the van and sped off, running over scattered zombie parts.

"Whoa, Amy, where'd you get the grenade?" Liz asked her Irish friend.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Amy replied as she attempted to clean Luca. _'My uncle Seamus gave it to me when I was eight,' _she thought.

"Thank you again for your help," Takashi said with a smile. "By the way, I'm Takashi Jin." He gestured to his friends in introduction. "And my friends are Elizabeth Ricarro and Amy Stapleton. And the cat is Luca. He's Amy's."

"Call me Liz," Liz told the others.

"No problem," said Elizabeta. "I'm Elizabeta Hedervary; you can call me Lizzie. And the guy next to me is my fiancé, Roderich Edelstein. Call him Roddy. But not Roddykins; that's _my _pet name for him!"

"I'm Yao Honda," said Yao. "And these re my sibs: Chi, Kiku, Kaoru, Mei, and Yong Soo."

"I'm Liesel Beilschmidt," Liesel said. "Roddy's cousin. Call me Lise. These boys are my little brothers, Ludwig and Gilbert."

"You can call me Little Prussia, or Gilbo," said a smiling Gilbert. "But don't call me GilGil; I hate that." Luca jumped out of Amy's lap and, purring, begged Gilbert to pet him.

"And call me Lui," Ludwig said quietly, still shocked at seeing his parents' murderer. He didn't even notice Gilbert putting a hand on his arm, trying to get his attention.

"I'm Lovino Vargas," said Lovino. "Call me Lovi, or Romano. These are my baby brothers, Feliciano and Savio."

"Call me Feli," said Feliciano. He grinned.

"And you can call me Savino, or Little Seborga," Savio said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Once the introductions were done, the Beilschmidt party was informed of how Liz, Takashi, and Amy got in the situation they had been in. Turned out that Liz, Takashi, and Amy were at IGPX practice, when the zombies came onto the track. They had to abandon their mechs and escaped with the rest of their team, Team Satomi. They and the rest of their team got separated in the chaos. Now they were unsure of their team's fate.<p>

"That's horrible!" said a now crying Feliciano.

"Si," said Lovino. "We all had to leave our home when people from our complex became zombiefied."

"Where are you guys going now?" Liz asked. "Maybe we can join you?"

"Yeah, we don't have anywhere to go," Amy explained.

"We're going to the mall," Ludwig told them.

"And sure, you can come along with us," said Liesel. "I don't see any reason why not."

"Thanks!" the Team Satomi trio exclaimed with gratitude. They all breathed another sigh of relief and sat back as Elizabeta continued towards the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Liz Ricarro, Takashi Jin, Amy Stapleton, and Luca are from _IGPX_.

Triela is from _Gunslinger Girl_. I got her surname, Prochainezo, from _Baccano!_

_Nein- _No (German)

_Si- _Yes/Yeah (Italian)


End file.
